Predominance
by xBlackStars
Summary: Drabble: Possible scenes between Skye/Ward. Based on what could happen between the two of them during Season 2, little inside pieces that should have been in the show. Each chapter different! K Rated, R&R. O/S.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: firstly, hi again. I'm sorry for my absence, I've been suffering with writers block since season one ended and lack of motivation on my behalf. So without further ado, welcome to a new drabble fic based on what could happen during season 2 and before. I may or may not stick exactly to the show, I will do some alternative options but we will see.

**Please note:** this was written before S02, EP1 was aired so I do apologise if this is different, I was purely going with what clips and images I had seen.

**Word Count:** 1,527

Disclaimer: Nada, zilch. I own nothing except the plot bunnies and the ship sailing or sinking with Skye/Ward.

1\. Confrontation.

Inhale.

Exhale.

With eyes closed, Skye tried to focus on her breathing - for the first time in what seemed like forever, the ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent and former hacker would be confronting her darkest fears. She was about to head inside the cell before her, she had questions - questions that revolved around her mind for what seemed like centuries when in reality had been weeks to months. Yet, the pain that _he_ had caused had yet to be repaired - like broken bones, only time would heal her emotionally scarred wounds; how pathetic was she to fall for him. She had thought he was different, after Miles but no, in the end he was the same. A traitor in disguise. Her lips pursed as she began to process the erratic thoughts in her mind, it was times like these in which, the hacker wished the ground would swallow her whole. Glancing through the manifold before her, laid out in a pristine manner - one that would make anyone think she had severe OCD, but it was hardly the case. The hacker wasn't who she was when she first joined the Agency, whether her intentions were clear or not - since HYDRA had infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. and she found out that the man responsible for her training had lied to her from the very beginning, had made her stronger.

Oh, how she wished she had left him to die by the hands of Mike Peterson. It would have made her life easier - or so she thinks. Of course, Skye had considered the consequences - the guilt would lay heavy on her heart; but she wouldn't have to face the memories that she fought away every night and waking moment. It made her stomach churn and her chest tighten, just to consider the fact she was about to walk into the fire fight - but, it had to be done and it had to be done now.

Inhale.

Exhale.

The hacktivist had never felt so much hatred, the sensation was a revelation - HYDRA would never see her coming, perhaps now was the time to use her 0-8-4 origins for the better of the world. Who knew what she was capable of? Breaking out of her thoughts, Skye pushed forward - scanning her newly formed badge against the ID Scanner before heading inside, "Gents." She confirmed, confidence oozing out of her newly crafted personality and physique. She had been training for months with May, to make her as indestructible as she could - to make the hacker into the field officer/agent she wanted to become. It took many broken bones and bruises but she got there - now she's more badass than ever.

Pushing the door forward, Skye instantly froze. He was nothing if not in comparison of what she had been told, _he _was a complete and utter shell of who she knew before everything happened. The man whose walls she had broken down, knew more of his past than she could ever comprehend and yet he seemed so…. so _broken._

Broken beyond repair.

Licking parched lips, she moved forward in the darker part of the solitary confinement cell - this was not what she was expecting. Whilst he looked, physically healthy - a few scars from what May had done to him but there were no bruises, no anything. It was when he raised his head, the beard came into effect but that wasn't what Skye noticed first, it was the look in his eyes; he had been defeated. Though even as imperfect as he seemed, and the former SHIELD Agent still made her heart cause havoc on her body both physically, mentally and emotionally. There was only despair in his eyes. Swallowing what seemed like a lump in her throat, the former hacker now field agent moved forward - taking the metal chair that opposed him.

What had happened between them? It felt like there was an awkward elephant in the room, of course in reality there wasn't but it didn't settle the sensation of dread that was igniting in her stomach like gasoline licked flames. Her breath caught as she listened to the words that escaped his dry, cracked lips, "What are you doing here, Skye?" Just listening to his broken voice made her heart unconsciously weep, this was not the same man that she had began to care about - he was a traitor, no matter what he said. He betrayed them all. Reaching up to brush her bangs from her eyes, the brunette leant forward on both forearms as she studied the man before her, "Is that all you want to know, Ward?" Her tone held a sarcastic note, something she didn't know she had within her anymore - it was all serious now, it had to be - they were shadows of their former self; if anything, SHIELD was being hunted like HYDRA was. They all held a bounty above their heads.

"I know why you're here.." Ward paused, his eyes not meeting hers; "But I don't feel it's appropriate, I would expect May or Coulson - but not you. So," He paused again, this time meeting her gaze for barely a few seconds before glancing off behind her, "Why are you here, Skye?" To the human eye, you wouldn't have known the context of the damage that Melinda May had caused it, yet being here in person - Skye could see it as clear as day. Ward's voice no longer held the seductive tone it once had, instead was replaced with slightly off-tone huskiness to it - probably from the damage caused to his larynx. Without noticing, he too leaned forward - only for the clanking of the handcuffs around his wrists and exposing the rawness of the flesh underneath, it looked painful only he barely showed it, if not at all. For some strange reason, she felt like the wicked witch in the current situation - as if she was the one to be held responsible for what had happened, of course technically she was, her origins made her a target to HYDRA yet Ward's emotions made him a weakness, susceptible to change.

"We need information, Ward. We need to know everything, what was Garrett planning? What was he going to achieve by taking down SHIELD other than to destroy humanity?" There was only bitter silence as a reply, perhaps what Coulson had told her was the truth; he knew nothing of Garrett's workings. He merely followed orders like a lost sheep, that Garrett kept things to himself rather than to advertise them to all ears - possible SHIELD double agents or not. The Shield Agent stood, her body erect - once again oozing confidence that she never knew existed; the chair screeched aloud, breaking the silence between them. Ward hadn't noticed she was getting up, he reached forward, grasping her arm as she span - glancing towards the exit; "I told you I wasn't a good man." He all but whispered.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Her voice was all but a murmur, audible enough in the cell for the ex-agent to hear. "What was he doing, Ward? All I need to know is, why? Why me?" Feeling the hand let go of her arm, she continued towards the exit - her palm resting on the doorknob, "Goodbye Grant." The tension audible in her voice, wavering with broken emotions. "I know what you are.." He paused, causing Skye to spin around - a uncertain look on his face, no he was answering, not avoiding her questions like before - why now? "How does that change anything? It doesn't explain why Garrett did what he did, I need answers. Not mind games.. Answer the question, Ward."

Silence ran between them, to the point that their heartbeats were almost audible. A sigh escaped her lips, her eyes gazing into his - as if trying to decipher everything, to figure out his cognitive pattern. "It doesn't change nothing, but it does change everything... _out there._" There he goes again, being cryptic - it wasn't working, perhaps it was time for plan B. If it meant getting answers, she'd do it. This time she moved to the door, only glancing back once more, "Goodbye, Grant."

It was only when she left, that she heard his response. "There's things I need to tell you about your father.."


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Forgive me for the lack of updates, this isn't Skyeward related but since it's the best thing I've written due to lack of muse/inspiration I'd thought I'd treat you guys. Sorry for any mistakes, I'm still beta-ing my own work which isn't a good thing, any mistakes you spot - please PM/review.

**Word Count:** 588

Chapter 2: Danger.

Danger.

She knows the word _all too well._ Of course she's a danger now, she's completely unstable now that she's been exposed to the oh-eight-four. It's been a little over forty-eight hours since the ex-hacker had become the essence of destruction herself; it was hard enough to comprehend what had happened - first Raina had opened the Diviner and Trip had crumbled from the _power_ that escaped Skye when the outer shell of rock crumbled from her body.

Powerful enough that she had caused the entire building to come down on not just her, but the entire team.

Regret, devastation and confusion.

There were so many things that the brunette couldn't fathom, the very reason she was locked up in the cell in the Bus proved that she wasn't even convinced that she'd ever be normal again. _Was this the monster that Ward wanted her to become? _Dragging her lower lip into her mouth and biting hard enough that the copper taste of blood pooled in her mouth; her eyes welled with unshed tears - she had been treated like a prisoner in her own team. "Huh…" Escaped her lips in a hysterical cry out, as unstable as she may be, she was still Skye - even though _he_ had called her Daisy, her name was Skye and the people who'd taken her captive were her team, the ones she considered family.

What had happened to her? The man who claimed he loved her, who claimed this was her destiny was wrong - he was a monster and had made her one too in the process. The urge to end her life was desirable but she couldn't, she wouldn't - Skye adored the people in the bus, her team. Each one of them had become close to her heart, she considered each and every one of them to be the family she never had and always wanted and yet, now there was no turning back. Not until he was deemed safe.

Tears were streaming down her tanned complexion, the dust from the collapse of the ruin was caked over her skin - her flesh burning with irritation. The silence was broken by the unlocking of the unbreakable door to her cell before Couslon's face was visible by the thin stream of artificial light. "Come to watch me wither away…" She muttered, her voice sharp like a knife - left bitter in her own musings, she realised that the man before her was responsible for this; the director had ordered for her to be locked away. "Skye, I did this to protect you and everyone on board. We're going to be running some tests when we land at HQ.." He leaned forward, the once father figure in her life made her heart shatter - so it was true, they wanted to experiment on her; find out what sort of alien DNA was running through her system. "I want you to meet someone, she'll be watching over you just to monitor everything.."

_Monitor.._

The word even tasted bitter in her mouth, even though the words didn't escape Skye's or rather Daisy's lips. This was going to be interesting to say the least.


End file.
